A Strange World
by hinafanatic
Summary: Hinata is rejected by Naruto and ends up in a strange world... what madness will ensue? my first fic. HinaXOC. rating may change later. Ch. 3 is up
1. Ch 1 Rejected

A Strange World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Hinata would have asked him out in ep. 1 XD

All ninja are 16 and are Chuunin

Naruto: YAY IM A CHUUNIN!

Me: yeah… Now shut up -.-

Naruto fine…

Me: any way… Paring is hinaXOC, HINANARU FANS PLZ DON'T KILL ME! I am one of you, I just wanted to try something new. anyways, on with the story!

Chapter 1 Rejected

Hyuuga Hinata had just gotten back from an easy mission. But she would rather go on an S-rank than face what was coming up next. Her teammates had set her up for a date with Naruto at Ichirako. Naruto, god help him, had no idea what was going on and was very confused. However, when he got there, he saw Hinata standing there waiting for him, her face as red as a neon light. She ordered a bowl of beef ramen, but by the time she finished that one Naruto had finished 10. After 2 more bowls, Hinata finally got her courage up.

"N-Naruto-kun… I-I have s-something to s-say…" she managed to stammer out.

"Huh? What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked her

"W-Well…. I-I-I…." 'He called me chan…. He might like me!' she said in her thoughts. "I-I… I l-love you Naruto-kun!" she called out.

Naruto was shocked. When Kiba had said she wanted to tell him something, he had not expected this. "I-I'm sorry to disappoint you, Hinata… but while I was away with ero-sennin, I kinda…. found a girlfriend."

Now it was Hinata's turn to be shocked. She didn't think rejection would feel so… painful. She lost it, and ran out of the stand and out toward the village gates.

"Hey Hina…. Where do you… HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE HINATA!" yelled a guard, but she just ignored him and ran out of the village. 'This…. This wouldn't have happened… if only I had told him earlier…' she thought to her self as she ran and ran, until she could run no more. As she settled down, she noticed a fence behind her.

FLASHBACK

"Oi, Kurenai-sensei! Can we go in there?" Kiba asked, pointing at a fence.

"NO! Shinobi are to never enter there!" Kurenai practically shouted at him.

"I was just asking…sheesh" Kiba said as he huffed off."

END FLASHBACK

Hinata walked forward away from the fence until she reached a huge clearing. In the middle of the clearing, she found what looked like a portal or a vortex. "Well, there's nothing for me back there…" she sobbed as she stepped toward it.

Not bad for a first fiction, eh? I think i did pretty well... well, please review so i can know how to improve!


	2. Ch 2 Teleported

Wooooo im finally updating yay! You have no clue how busy I've been, with SAT's. Oh well, on with the story! But first, the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: What? You really think I own Naruto? You're horribly mistaken my friend… I only own the OC that's showing up in this chapter and another in chapter 4. smiles

Ch. 2 Teleported

Hinata stepped into the portal, and was immediately surrounded by hurricane force winds. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was the scream that was heard throughout the fire country. She was constantly battered by the winds, and about half way through she couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

A Few Days Later….

"Hey! Are you awake?" came a voice from over Hinata's head. She slowly opened her eyes to see… Naruto? "N-Naruto-kun…?" she faintly asked.

The boy just laughed. "Sorry, you're got the wrong blonde. The name's Michael!" he said. Then Hinata saw how she had confused Naruto and Michael. They both had spiky blonde hair as well as blue eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" Hinata asked him.

"My house" Michael responded, grinning. "By the way, who are you?" he asked

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself… I'm Hyuuga Hinata.

At this, Michael's jaw dropped to the floor. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE _THE _HYUUGA HINATA?" he practically yelled.

"H-How do you know me?" Hinata asked, getting a little suspicious.

"Look around you!" he said, and she did what she was told and gasped. There were Naruto posters lining the wall, containing all of the rookie nine, Gai's team, and the sand squad.

"Wh-Where did these come from?" Hinata asked, bewildered.

"Are you kidding? Naruto is the most popular thing here! I thought it was all fictional (A/N: I'm too smart for my own good XD), but here you are in flesh and blood!" Michael yelled.

"A-are you saying… I-I'm in A-America?" she inquired (A/N: I have an IQ of 180 and im not afraid to use it XD)

Yeah you are." Michael said, getting a serious look on his face. But then, it lightened up. "so, you want something to eat?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes, I'm very h-hungry" she said, putting a little smile on her face.

"All right, then let's raid the fridge!" Michael yelled, then grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. Of course, this made her face red as a tomato. 'I wonder… does Michael like me?' she wondered to herself.

"All right, what do you want?" he asked, pointing at the food in the fridge.

Hinata looked and looked, but she couldn't find anything Japanese in all this American food. "Oh… that's right, you don't have burgers in Japan!" Michael said, laughing, then pulled out a burger. "Here, try this. It's as popular here as ramen is in Japan." Michael said, grinning.

Hinata took it and took a bite, and then just dug her head into the burger (A/N: poor burger) and finished it within a minute. After they had both eaten, Michael spoke up. "So, you wanna go look around?" he asked

"S-sure" Hinata responded, grinning nervously.

"Well then, follow me!" he shouted as he ran out the door.

Wooooo much longer then my other chapter.

Michael: yay I have a new friend! grins

Me: uhhh… yeah, well please review! If you do then I will put your name in like this guy:

Juntomatsu

Anyways, please review!


	3. Ch 3 Being Americanized

What? Do you not like me? DO YOU NOT LIKE ME? IF YOU DO, THEN PLEASE REVIEW! Anyway, here's da story

Ch.3 Being Americanized

"Hurry up Hinata!" Michael called over his shoulder at Hinata. "For a ninja, you're pretty slow!" he said.

"G-Gomen…" she said, her head lowering

Michael saw this and ran back. "Aw, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" Michael said to her. "I was just fooling around!" he said, patting her on the back. This, of course, turned her face a deep red (figures -.-). Michael noticed this, and asked her "Hinata, are you ok? Your face is red… do you have a fever?" he asked, putting his hand on her head.

Hinata suddenly pulled back, and felt herself getting faint. She remembered when this had happened before.

FLASHBACK

"I'll be ok this time!" Hinata said, as she opened the door and walked into the hospital room.

Suddenly, Naruto dropped down yelling, "TSUNADE-OBAA-CHAN! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!" with his eyes closed.

Hinata was right in front of him, her face very red. 'Naruto-kun's… this close to me…' she thought.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a red Hinata. "Hinata, are you ok? Your face is red… do you have a fever?" he asked, putting a hand on her head.

She pulled back, and then slammed into him. She got dizzy, and was reeling back. Kiba tried to catch her, but she fell and fainted.

END FLASHBACK

'He… He's just like Naruto…" Hinata thought, and then fainted.

One Hour Later…

"You have to stop doing that!" Michael said from above her. She got up, looked around, and then sighed, because she didn't know anything about this strange place. "Hey Hinata, you wanna go to the skating rink?" he asked her.

Hinata didn't know what a skating rink was, but she nodded and said "s-sure" they walked off toward a round shaped building, and when they got in Hinata looked around. There was a snack bar, an arcade, and a rink in the middle.

"Two sets of skates please" Michael said to the man at the counter, and he got a pair for him and Hinata. Hinata sat down, and Michael helped her put on her skates.

"Hey Michael, found yourself a girlfriend?" asked a voice behind them.

Michael turned around to see a short black haired boy. "Blake, she's just a friend!" Michael said, but Blake could see they were both blushing. "So, what are you doing here Blake? Looking for girls of your own?" Michael asked with a grin.

Blake grinned back, and asked "I could ask you the same thing." He said

"Well, I'm here showing Hinata how to be American!" Michael said proudly, banging his chest.

Blake smiled and waved at Hinata "Hey Hinata!" he said. Hinata giggled and waved back. "She digs me" Blake said, then walked off.

"Well Hinata, ready to skate?" Michael asked her, when their skates were on. Hinata nodded and got up, and Michael led her to the rink.

As soon as she stepped on, though, she slipped and fell right toward Michael. He tried to catch her, but he slipped with the extra weight and fell. As they were falling, their lips touched. Hinata quickly scrambled onto the carpet and said "G-Gomen…" with a VERY red face.

"It's ok, it was an accident" Michael said looking at her grinning. "All right, now I need to teach you how to skate…" he said, and showed her how to go, stop, turn, and finally do some tricks. She was a quick learner, and soon they were the best two out there, skating circles around the others. (Literally!) After a while, the DJ announced on the microphone "All right, ladies and gents, it's time for our couple skate! So guys grab a girl!" he called. Michael looked at Hinata whose face was red. (So predictable…) Michael walked over, grabbed her hand, and asked "Do you want to skate with me?"

Hinata nodded, and took his hand with a smile on her face. The two skated to a few slow songs, and then finally decided to leave for something else.

Weeeeeeeeeeee! Third chappie done! applause Ok, now please, hit that review button! smiles


End file.
